


Драконы улетают

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: История одной жизни. История падения Игр.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Драконы улетают

В детстве у малышки Мэгги была цветная толстая книга о динозаврах. Она обожала перелистывать страницы и карябать где придется кривоватые рисунки. Родители не сердились и дарили карандаши. А потом Мэгги узнала, что динозавры вымерли. Крошка видела: вокруг все время кто-то вымирал, но динозавров было жалко. Мама тогда вытерла слезки, а папа взял на ручки и рассказал, что динозавры стали драконами, а драконы вымереть не могут – все знают!

Прошло десять лет, и поводы для слез стали другими. Мэгги стояла среди претендентов в трибуты и не собиралась рыдать. Войск Капитолия и новоявленных миротворцев из Второго было едва не больше, чем жителей Четвертого: зрителей пригоняли по жребию, достаточно для демонстрации, но мало для бунта. Детей отлавливали заранее – Капитолий хотел всех, – но многие продолжали пытаться. Мэгги их понимала и сама порой думала, но… уже поздно.

Услышав свое имя, Мэгз – а никак не Мэгги – улыбнулась и шагнула вперед прежде, чем ее вытащили из рядов детей.

О том, что было дальше, Мэгз не рассказывала еще очень долго. Она выжила и вернулась, и все видели, что она для этого сделала: родной дистрикт получил убийцу и запасы продовольствия, остальные – убийцу их надежды. Во время Тура Победителя уродливо раскрашенная девка – не вежливо, да что вы? – из Капитолия велела ей улыбаться, но перед помертвевшими лицами, неотличимыми от лиц ее родителей, это было невозможно.

Впрочем, Мэгз была умной девушкой. Она быстро училась и сильно ненавидела. Большинство Арена ломала – Мэгз вряд ли была исключением, – но кое-чему она ее и научила: выживи и отомсти, иначе ты такое же чудовище, как капитолийские твари. Пока шансов не было, но из горечи худшей из побед родилась цель. Ради нее Мэгз готова была ждать.

Возможно, терпеливое ожидание было ошибкой.

Мэгз смотрела на людей, все реже пытающихся сопротивляться. На детей, которым к играм собирали не рюкзаки в отчаянной надежде на побег, а сложные прически – если ехать на Игры, то красивыми. Боже, в дистриктах тоже начали звать бойню Играми!

Мэгз двадцать два. Вокруг искрит бессчетный капитолийский бал, скрывающая омерзение улыбка дается пугающе легко, а в полушаге мнется седеющий сенатор. У Мэгз нет парня и не может быть детей. У нее точеная фигура, тяжелые медные кудри и синие, как воды Четвертого, глаза. Сенатор богат, жесток, один из тех, кто вершит судьбы Панема. Он слаб, порочен и достаточно умен, чтобы дрожать от страха, а не вожделенья. Мэгз хватит взгляда, чтобы он попятился – она прикидывает выгоду, мелодично смеется вслух и хохочет про себя, думая благосклонно улыбнуться. Мэгз не подходит к нему – протянув руку, за ворот притягивает мужчину к себе, буквально вжимая в грудь.

Вы же любите игры, сенатор?

Улыбки ему не достается, но жизнь в Четвертом становится чуть легче. Мэгз знает, как называется то, что она делает, – нелепо думать, что ее это остановит.

В родном дистрикте на нее давно не смотрят косо. Победитель уже не чудовище, а защитник и источник благополучия. Завидуют, конечно, но и надеются: Мэгз хороший ментор, за десять лет она вернула домой двоих. Выживший парень рыбачит сутками, кормит бывших соседей и ничейных ребятишек и ни с кем не общается, девушка замужем, беременна четвертым. Мэгз остается лицом дистрикта.

Перемены подкрадываются незаметно.

От Второго вызывается доброволец – парень восемнадцати лет с внимательными глазами и отличными движениями. Он побеждает. На следующий год все повторяется. Звучит слово «профи». Капитолий в восторге от новой породы звезд. Первый дистрикт ведется на моду. От мастеров по блестяшкам не ждут конкуренции, забывая, что они в первую очередь – мастера. Триумф Первого возвращает интригу капитолийцам и необратимо меняет игры для всех остальных. В первых дистриктах Жатву ждут как праздника – Мэгз боится, что пропасть между угнетенными становится слишком глубокой.

На следующий год случается Квартальная Бойня.

Люди, выбиравшие смертников, не могут смотреть друг другу в глаза. Когда Мэгз думает, что хуже уже некуда, к ее порогу приходит Пит – пятнадцатилетний сирота, помогающий на верфях, – и говорит, что людей нельзя ставить перед таким выбором. На следующей Жатве он станет добровольцем. Мэгз не хочет думать о профи из Четвертого, она бы захлопнула перед мальчишкой дверь, но он не передумает, – Мэгз впускает ребенка в дом, поит какао, которое тот пробует впервые, и с удивлением привыкает к громкому смеху и неуверенным попыткам заботиться в ответ. Люди замечают и не критикуют – к концу года к ней бегает пятеро сирот. Она не знает, что об этом думать.

Мэгз учит, советует, гоняет до седьмого пота. Смотрит на тренировки и оценивает шансы. У них может получиться: Пит сообразителен, ловок и представляет, на что идет. Пит нравится спонсорам, еще сильнее им нравится Мэгз, но Второй дистрикт выставляет девчонку. Она первая профи, и к этому ее мальчик не готов.

Пит умирает незадолго до финала, и Мэгз воет в подушку в одиночестве обезлюдевшего этажа. Напарник, также потерявший их вторую участницу, обливает Мэгз водой из вазы, и они вместе пьют всю ночь. Визажистам приходится потрудиться, но на церемонии награждения Мэгз снова безупречна. Она сталкивается взглядом с ледяными глазами Сноу, и в них на мгновение мелькает страх. Мэгз обворожительно улыбается вип-ложе – армия ее поклонников множится, но подойти не решается ни один.

Впервые она не спешит прочь из Капитолия. Не представляет, как войдет в опустевший дом, посмотрит на друзей Пита, но у нее есть обязанности. Мэгз возвращается – и ее дом не пуст. Дети хотят учиться на профи. Не только сироты и не только голодные – сперва она гоняет тех, кто не уверен, кому-то нужен, ищет приключений или в восторге от Игр – а появляются и такие, – потом, подумав, впускает всех.

Лишних знаний не бывает, а добровольцами станут лишь те, кому она позволит.

На следующих играх побеждает ее девочка, еще через две игры – ее парень. Капитолий рукоплещет, менторы и трибуты Первого и Второго ищут союза, рейтинги говорят о трех дистриктах профи, а Деревня победителей наполняется живым шумом.

Это все далеко от того, к чему идет Мэгз, но она уже видит путь. Она видит Капитолий изнутри и снаружи. Хозяева жизни едят с ее слишком ухоженных рук. Ее знают те, кто обожает и ненавидит блестящую бездушную жестокость Капитолия, и она знает их – революциям доводилось начинаться с меньшего.

Так идут годы.

Мэгз тридцать пять, сорок пять, пятьдесят пять. Она нечасто спит с элитой Капитолия, но вечерние разговоры с ней ценятся все больше. Мэгз закрашивает седеющие пряди пепельным и не прячет морщины. Она профессионально приветлива и доброжелательна. Худющий победитель второй Квартальной бойни что-то видит за ее улыбкой – столкнувшись в коридоре, отшатывается к стене и взгляд у него становится, совсем как на Играх. Умный паренек. Мэгз улыбается Хеймитчу еще мягче, беря его на заметку, – в Двенадцатом надежных контактов у нее как раз нет.

Пятьдесят пять лет превращаются в шестьдесят пять, и среди ее ребят яркой звездочкой вспыхивает Финник. Воспитанники редко живут в ее доме – она не может разорваться на всех; у них достаточно победителей, чтобы уделять детям внимание, и слишком тяжело, когда они не возвращаются… – но белокурый малыш, оставленный в ее гостиной, смотрит так, что Мэгз без раздумий подхватывает его на руки – да, она может это сделать – и несет ребенка на кухню, пить какао.

Мэгз не хочет отпускать Финника на игры. Она любит его. Как любила Пита и еще семерых, в разные годы получавших куски ее сердца. Двое из них еще живы. Это лицемерно и бесчестно по отношению к остальным воспитанникам, но большинство из них приходили подростками или хотя бы не росли на ее руках. Мэгз сильная – очень сильная – женщина, но и она не железная.

Финник учится вместе со всеми, и он хорош. Даже для профи, которого учила лично она. Мэгз не хочет думать о его участии в Играх, но остальные не считают это вопросом.

Ей семьдесят, когда имя Финника произносят на Жатве. Это почти становится громом среди ясного неба, но только почти – у Мэгз трое восемнадцатилетних добровольцев на эти игры. В их дистрикте профи за тем и нужны, чтобы дети не оказывались на Играх в четырнадцать. Дистрикт и лично Мэгз на хорошем счету, им дают посовещаться, но Финник упирается – если он откажется, в следующий раз будет сложнее расположить публику, а следующий раз будет точно.

Упертый мальчишка! С другой стороны, Мэгз сомневалась, что жребий был случайностью. Финника слишком часто видели с ней. Если это провокация, чтобы заставить показать зубы… Что ж, если мальчик умрет, так и будет: ее зовут тетушкой два десятка убийц, которых Капитолий по недомыслию впускает в свои дома и постели, и у нее есть план помасштабней, чем серия политических убийств. Еще слишком многое не готово, но…

Не думать об этом. Финник жив и у них есть все, чтобы обеспечить его победу.

Принимая восторженные поздравления и не пряча от камер слезы, Мэгз обнимает названного сына и молча радуется, что не пришлось начинать акции до срока.

Мэгз семьдесят четыре, и ее сводят с главой Тринадцатого дистрикта. План восстания все больше похож на план, а не на мечту. Идет работа с другими дистриктами. Подключаются стоящие доверия победители и жители Капитолия. У восстания нет единого лидера, и Мэгз тем более не претендует на эту роль, но она та, кто сплел сеть, собравшую вместе готовых действовать. Пусть она редко рыбачит – в их дистрикте это умение в крови.

Мэгз почти семьдесят пять, и у нее случается инсульт. До Жатвы неделя, однозначной фаворитки среди девушек-профи нет, выбрать участницу можно и без слова Мэгз, но в Деревне победителей всем не до того. Четвертый впервые за годы остается без добровольца – от девушек на Игры отправляется Энни, не занимавшаяся с профи, даже когда к ним бегали все окрестные ребятишки. Ее не ждут назад, хоть и не бросают на произвол судьбы, но она возвращается. И ей так плохо, что не встающая с кровати Мэгз находит силы поднять руку и не погладить пока, но сжать девичью ладошку в своей.

Этот жест деревня встречает большем ликованием, чем победу Энни, – в Капитолии до сих пор не поняли, что позволили создать старейшей из победителей. Но именно сейчас Мэгз наплевать на всю политику мира: Финник смотрит на напуганную Энни с такой благодарностью, что старухе легко представить, как в его глазах загорится другое чувство.

Мэгз поправляется медленно, но верно. Они с Энни помогают друг другу: девушка иногда улыбается и почти не дрожит, Мэгз сама ест, ходит и почти владеет пальцами – писать пока сложно, для упражнения она мастерит крючки. Не говорят только обе, но и с этим можно справиться: Энни поможет время, а Мэгз… Мэгз думает, что самое главное уже сказала: над восстанием работают по всему Панему, она сделала свое дело и может отдохнуть…

Как бы не так!

От нее все время чего-то требуют. Не потому что воспитанники несамостоятельны – они профи! – из упёртости и благодарности. Она начала это и должна увидеть, чем это закончится. Если надо, любой из них потащит Мэгз на себе, но они не сомневаются – она прекрасно дойдет сама.

У них нет причин думать иначе, и Мэгз приводит себя в порядок, переписывается с Капитолием и Тринадцатым, шепчется с Энни и представляет их с Финником детей, которым не придется бояться Игр.

Семьдесят четвертые игры мутят воду в удачное время. Мэгз видела слишком многое, чтобы не понять – история ждет перемен.

Третья Квартальная Бойня уже не удивляет.

В восемьдесят Мэгз без колебаний шагает вперед, возвращаясь в начавший забывать ее Капитолий. Финник скрипит зубами – у них есть другие кандидаты, – но ее доводы как всегда разумны, пусть она и не может их внятно произнести. А еще с ней просто не привыкли спорить.

Уходя в ядовитый туман, Мэгз знает, что сделала достаточно. Ее ребята справятся, а она… она уйдет вместе с кошмарной эпохой. Она не будет стоять среди победителей, но, может, воспитанники расскажут про нее детям что-нибудь не слишком страшное.

Хорошо бы, если так.

Несправедливо, но для нынешнего мира она древнее ископаемое. Клубы зеленого тумана обвили шатающуюся фигуру, сомкнувшись вокруг Мэгги мерцающими крыльями. Ее сердце остановилось прежде, чем боль добралась до сознания, но она успела вспомнить: в сказках отца динозавры не умирали, а становились драконами, улетая туда, где их не будут считать чудовищами.

Такая вечность ее не страшила.


End file.
